Enojado
by ASUKA02
Summary: Curioseando entre las cosas de la hermosa ninja medico, Naruto descubre que su novia guarda en el cajón de su escritorio una carta de amor de otro hombre. –Naruto respira despacio y cálmate no es lo que estas pensando. ¡Oneshot NaruSaku!


**N/A: **Venga ahora sí que jodieron la pagina con eso de los filtros, el fandom **NaruSaku** está invadido de NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSasu, es complicado y tedioso estar seleccionando tantas opciones para poder buscar un fic de una pareja en particular.

En fin a lo que vine, aquí les dejo otro oneshot de nuestra pareja favorita, Sakura y Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo me pertenece la trama que presento y no permito que la publiquen en otros sitios sin mi autorización.

.

.

* * *

**********ENOJADO**** **

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo único**

**.**

**. **

–Escucha esta, se vende casa de dos pisos con tres baños, cuatro habitaciones y jardín frontal. –leyó el rubio resaltando con un bolígrafo el anuncio en el periódico.

La medico ninja frente a él frunció levemente el ceño, –Seguro que cuesta mucho dinero.

Naruto se rasco la nuca sonriendo –Sip, pero tengo más dinero ahorrado de lo que piensas, deberíamos de ir a verla, no tengo el dinero completo pero podría hacer unas misiones extras y comprarla.

–Para ese entonces ya estará vendida, además no quiero que te vaya en estos momentos.

Naruto sonrió con aire presumido, –Y eso es porque me quieres mucho, ¿muchísimo?, Sakura-chan te llevare en mis pensamientos cada día, y no hablare con ninguna mujer lo prometo. –dijo fastidiándola.

Ella bufo poniéndose de pie y saco un pequeño envase de una gaveta, mientras alimentaba a los peces en la pecera dijo –Que creído te has vuelto últimamente, me vale un gorro con quien hables, tu bien sabes lo que te conviene.

Naruto soltó una risotada, Sakura era la más madura en la relación, por eso a él le divertía provocarla hasta sacarla de sus casillas.

–Vamos Sakura-chan no seas tan dura, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me digas que me amas?. –la ataco de nuevo.

Ella bufo asomándose por la ventana de su oficina, para Sakura lo que en verdad importaba no era estar a cada momento diciendo cursilerías, creía fielmente que lo más importante era demostrar el amor con hechos reales.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana hacia que Haruno resplandeciera con su bata blanca de médico, miro a su novio vestido con su habitual traje naranja, era en esencia el mismo de siempre, pero más varonil y más confianzudo que antes.

–Las veces que me has dicho que me amas, es cuando ya sabes…estamos "unidos", y no es como que estés en tus cinco sentidos.

Sakura redujo los ojos a dos pequeñas rendijas y cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva dijo –¿porque siempre terminas llevando la conversación al plano sexual?.

Naruto sonrió de lado, –No lo hago tu lo ves de esa manera.

–¡¿Qué?! –Se indigno, –ahora soy yo la acosadora, no me hagas reír Uzumaki, ¿cómo fue que dijiste ayer?, ¡ah sí ya recuerdo!, que querías sacarle cría a tu cuerpecito, ¡eres vulgar y molesto!.

El rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas, –no creí que lo fueras escuchado.

–Te ignore que es distinto.

–¿En verdad te parezco molesto?, –ella asintió y él se entristeció, –¿Ves?, Sakura-chan tu siempre me gritas, ya no me haces cariños ni nada.

Sakura parpadeo por el cambio tan drástico de humor del chico, con el tiempo Naruto había aprendido que victimizarse ante Sakura era beneficioso para él, eso hacía que ella quisiera protegerlo y darle amor.

–Ya… bueno perdón, déjame ayudarte con eso.

Compartieron el mismo sillón y leyeron otros anuncios pero de repente Naruto volvió con su idea de hace una hora.

–Pero podríamos pasar el seguro y estrenar este sillón, es tan cómodo Sakura-chan.

Sakura entorno los ojos, –ya te dije que NOOO.

Naruto nuevamente puso su cara de cachorrito abandonado y Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

–Ves de nuevo vuelves a tratarme mal, si me quisieras cumplirías mi fantasía.

–¡¿Pero qué fantasía?!, ¡te lo acabas de inventar!.

–Lo que pasa es tu no conoces todas, –Sakura se rió de puro estrés y él continuo, –yo haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad incluso alejarme de ti si eso quieres.

–¿Y ahora que bicho te ha picado?, ¿a qué viene todo esto?.

–Es que siento que ya no me quieres de la misma forma.

Sakura levanto ambas cejas, sabía perfectamente el tipo de amor que él deseaba en ese instante y no iba a caer en su juego de palabras.

–Si tú me quisieras dejarías de fastidiarme con lo mismo, sabes que si nos descubren me echarían del hospital.

–Eres la mejor medico, nadie te despedirá, vaya que sí.

–Buen punto. –reflexiono ella, le había gustado eso de ser la mejor y Naruto se alegro al ver comenzaba a mostrar signos de querer aceptar. –gracias pero no.

Le encantaba ser deseada por su hombre, pero también le tenía horror a que los atraparan en el acto, tendría que mudarse de país para poder superar la vergüenza.

–Sakura-chan. –replico pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Naruto bajo la cabeza derrotado y ella sonrió, a ella le divertía ponerle las cosas difíciles, –¿tan pronto te rendiste?.

Levanto la barbilla del rubio y lo beso en los labios lentamente.

Cuando la guerra termino, Naruto logro que Sasuke quien ya había sido perdonado por todos los gobernantes volviera a Konoha y continuara su vida sanamente, ya sin venganzas y con una Karin que no perdía las esperanzas de violarlo en cualquier oportunidad.

Sakura al verlo en el camino del bien comprendido que lo que sentía por el pelinegro era solo amistad y que aquel amor que creyó sentir por él, era una ilusión de niña, un amor platónico, y eso lo supo porque finalmente acepto que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Naruto había estado siempre con ella, respetando sus sentimientos por Sasuke a pesar de amarla, y eso había causado su efecto en la pelirosada, fue ella quien atravesó el muro de la amistad dando el primer paso, lo beso cuando nadie los veía en casa de Ino la noche de año nuevo.

Pero un maldito muérdago que no había visto estaba sobre ellos, y Naruto creyó que lo hizo por la tradición, así que tuvo que repetir el beso al día siguiente, ya sin ningún muérdago para enredar las cosas, luego tuvieron la anhelada cita de Naruto y comenzaron a salir formalmente.

De eso ya había pasado tres años, y llevaban otro año más viviendo juntos en el apartamento de soltera de la medico.

–Sakura-chan –susurro Naruto en el beso, pero apenas metió la mano bajo la blusa de la chica ella le capturo la mano.

–Tengo que ir a ver unos pacientes, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí o marcharte.

–Nooo, Sakura-chan vuelve –protesto en un lloriqueo.

Pero ella igual se marcho, ya sin tener a quien ponerle su carita de niño bueno. Naruto subió los pies sobre el escritorio y con ambos brazos tras la cabeza se extendió en el cómodo sillón, ya no se quejaba de su vida, tenía el reconocimiento que siempre busco, Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la aldea alborotando a la féminas, bueno ellas se alborotaban solas, y el puesto de Hokage ya lo tenía asegurado, aunque de momento lo que más lo hacía feliz era practicar su deporte favorito.

Si, Sakura-chan entre sus brazos, sin ropa y gimiendo su nombre, de solo pensarlo se excitaba, ahora comprendía a su antiguo maestro, aunque a él solo le interesaba la que ya tenía.

Recorrió la oficina con la vista, era blanca con algunas plantas ornamentales y pequeñas esculturas de piedra con formas raras, también había muchos folletos médicos sobre el escritorio.

Aburrido de esperar, vio la gaveta cerrada y quiso ver qué cosas guardaba allí, la abrió y como esperaba solo había mas documentos, iba a cerrarla pero entonces vio algo que llamo su atención. Un sobre de carta, podría ser una carta medica, pero arrugo la frente al ver que tenia dibujado un corazón en una esquina, sin dudar un segundo la saco.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –gruño sacando la hoja del sobre, él nunca le había escrito una carta a su novia, y de eso estaba seguro.

La leyó rápido porque no era muy larga, decía un monto de cursilerías, pero lo que más lo enfureció era una parte en particular, _"sueño con que algún día dejes a tu novio y podamos estar juntos en una noche sin fin"._

Arrugo la carta fuertemente pensando quien podría ser el mal nacido, que osaba pensar en su mujer de esa manera, casi al instante de él hacer una bola el papel Sakura abrió la puerta y vio la carta en las manos de Naruto, eso la hizo palidecer rápidamente, él la miro con ojos llameantes de pura rabia, y Haruno supo que nada bueno pasaba por la cabeza del Uzumaki.

–Naruto respira despacio y cálmate no es lo que estas pensando.

El rubio respirando con dificulta se puso de pie y soltó con rabia –¡¿Pues explícame porque guardas la carta de amor de otro hombre?!, ¡dime quien te la escribió!

Sakura camino hacia él pero Naruto la esquivo estaba herido en lo más profundo de su corazón, que Sakura le estuviera poniendo los cuernos, nunca paso por su cabeza.

–La recibí hace tiempo y la metí allí, lo había olvidado, ni siquiera sé quien la envió lo juro. –explico rápidamente.

–Está fechada y es de cuando recién nos mudábamos juntos, también estaba abierta eso quiere decir que la leíste. –razono, el chico seguía respirando forzadamente intentando controlar su ira, ahora la creía una mentirosa.

–La curiosidad me gano y por eso la leí. –confeso muy arrepentida.

–Puedo entender que la leas por ese motivo, ¿pero porque la guardaste?, cómo pudiste hacerme algo así.

Naruto hablaba ahora con una seriedad que muy pocas veces se le podía ver.

–¡Ya te lo dije, solo la mentí allí y luego lo olvide!. –alzo la voz estresada.

Naruto la miro y supo que había algo más que ella le ocultaba, lástima que no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo, no dijo más, solo se marcho y Sakura supo que por primera vez Naruto Uzumaki estaba enojado realmente con ella.

–Maldita carta –gruño la chica tirándola a la basura.

Un minuto después Ino entro a la oficina para preguntar por aquellos gritos, al verla furiosa mirando a la papelera, le pregunto.

–¿Que le sucede a Naruto?, iba furioso murmurando cosas.

Sakura le conto sobre la carta y el hecho de que la rubia no se pusiera a fastidiarla o a reírse la preocupo.

–¿No te burlaras o algo?, ¿un consejo al menos? –pregunto la pelirosada.

–Pienso que deberías decirle la verdad, no hiciste nada todo se quedo en imaginaciones tuyas y de ese sujeto.

Sakura resoplo, –¡pero si ni siquiera lo conozco!, ¿cómo podría fantasear con él?, es un desconocido hasta podría ser viejo, feo y gordo.

–¿Cómo te lo imaginas? –pregunto la rubia.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver?

–¿Cómo te lo imaginas?, vamos dime, yo no soy Naruto, soy tu mejor amiga.

–Hup… pues… joven y guapo, –la rubia sonrió divertida y Haruno se enojo –no entiendo a donde quieres llegar, ve al grano y suelta tu consejo si es que tienes algo que decirme.

Ino sonrió –acepta tu parte de vanidad Sakura, no eres perfecta, ve a hablar con Naruto, yo cubriré tu turno, con lo cabezotas que es podría estar revolcándose con otra para vengarse.

–¡Naruto jamás me haría algo así!. –se indigno cruzándose de brazos.

**.**

**.**

Por puro orgullo Sakura no se marcho cuando Ino le dijo, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de su amiga, pero sencillamente era humana y apenas Ino se fue a almorzar con las demás médicos Sakura salió por la puerta trasera del hospital.

Y cuando llego a su apartamento se encontró al rubio en la habitación: ¿con otra mujer haciéndolo en la cama?, definitivamente él estaba haciendo algo más sano para su salud, empacaba sus cosas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunto a pesar de que la respuesta era más que obvia.

–Me voy, acabo de aceptar una misión y me largo. –respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

–¿Y para eso tienes que llevarte todas tus cosas?

–También me devuelvo a mi antiguo departamento.

Sakura sintió como si alguien golpeara su estomago con mucha fuerza.

–Baka, todo esto por una tonta carta, ya la tire a la basura lo juro.

–Es porque no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

Naruto siguió haciendo sus maletas, y Sakura lo detuvo bruscamente, pasó ambos brazos por los hombros de Naruto obligándolo a mirarla y dijo.

–La leí varias veces, solo para subir mi autoestima, lo sé es ridículo, pero hay momentos en la vida que a uno le gustaría ser alabado, Ino dice que soy vanidosa, tal vez sea cierto, yo no lo creo del todo, solo sé que no quiero perderte, tenemos muchos planes juntos, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

–Tú eres la que parece que lo olvido. –respondió aun sin aflojar su ceño, a pesar de que la sinceridad de la chica lo había desarmado.

–Chiss.

Lo beso lentamente abriendo la boca y provocándolo con la lengua, le mordía el labio estirándolo y volvía al ataque con un beso apasionado, Naruto se esforzaba por no responder el beso, su orgullo de hombre estaba en juego, pero Sakura finalmente gano, pues el Uzumaki la apretó contra su cuerpo y devoro su boca, castigándola con un beso fiero.

Cuando se separaron Sakura no sonrió triunfante como él temía, más bien dijo con una voz susurrante –quédate conmigo, no te vayas a ninguna misión.

Con voz seria él dijo -ya di mi palabra, y sabes cómo soy con eso.

–Lo sé, –se lamento jugando con el gancho del cierre de la chaqueta del rubio, –pero no te iras así de fácil, –bajo el cierre y pasando las manos por los hombros del rubio hizo que la chaqueta naranja callera al suelo –entonces hazme el amor antes de irte.

Asombrosamente para ella Naruto hizo algo que nunca hacia, por lo general él siempre estaba intentando convencerla de hacerlo todos los días, pero estaba vez el rubio no reacciono como esperaba.

Naruto frotándose el cuello lo pensó, ya era la hora de partir Sai y Kiba debían estar esperándole en la entrada de la aldea, pero era incapaz de poder negarle algo a ella.

Ella soltó un gritito sorprendida cuando de repente Naruto la cargo en su brazos –Seguiré enojado cuando termine.

–Ya veremos. –Respondió ella besándolo en la boca, –yo te quitare lo enojado.

Naruto soltó un gruñido en medio del beso y Sakura no supo si era de satisfacción o de indignación.

Ya en la habitación la bajo y se quito la franela negra a una velocidad impresionante, –¿porque me miras así?.

–Es que ya no pareces tan enfadado. –respondió con una risita.

–Lo estoy. –afirmo orgulloso.

Pero ni todo el orgullo del mundo pudo con su deseo de tocarla, Sakura lo beso en la boca, y él respondió al beso al mismo tiempo que acariciaba de manera traviesa los glúteos de la chica.

Paso a besar la garganta de la pelirosada mientras rápidamente con sus manos iba desvistiéndola, –en la cama cariño –dijo empujando, la cama hizo un ruido peligroso cuando Naruto cayo tendido, Sakura se subió sobre él y comenzó su juego.

–¿Estas muy, muy enojado como para que no haga esto?.

De la boca de Naruto salió un jadeo cuando ella comenzó a estimular su hombría sobre la ropa, –¿o esto?.

Lo beso en la boca pero también metió la mano bajo los pantalones naranjas, y peor aun dentro de sus calzones, al sentir la mano de su novia tocando directamente su pene, el rubio enloqueció.

–Grrrss… Sakura-chan te hare pagar por eso. –susurro en su oído.

Veinte minutos después Sakura estaba en la cama siendo embestida por su hombre, quien a pesar de estar retrasado se había tomado su tiempo para recorrer con sus labios la figura de la chica.

Los gemidos de su novia eran como música para sus oídos, la había hecho alcanzar tres orgasmos en tan poco tiempo que Sakura parecía ya no tener fuerzas.

–Di que eres mía –gruño sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

–¿Hum? –fue lo único que dijo como respuesta estaba en plena éxtasis lo que menos quería hacer era hablar y ni idea de lo que había dicho el rubio.

Naruto la beso en los labios y le susurro al oído, –necesito que lo digas.

Ella parpadeo seguía sin saber de qué pito hablaba, –que eres mía. –susurraba ahora besando sus pechos.

Entonces Sakura comprendió su necesidad, era para poder borrar de su memoria esa carta, tomo el rostro del Jinchūriki entre sus manos y mirando el azul de sus ojos le dijocon voz suave.

–Ya lo sabes soy tu mujer, solo tuya, –Naruto sonrió sintiéndose feliz, eso valía más que mil te amo, Sakura lo beso profundamente y luego volvió a hablar. –pero hago mi voluntad. –le aclaro.

Dicho eso Naruto de pronto se vio tumbado en la cama, y ahora era ella quien lo cabalgaba, los movimientos de sus caderas hacia que el rubio fuera víctima de un placer indescriptible, no solo porque ella dijera esas palabras por primera vez, sino porque ella realmente se movía muy bien.

Finalmente minutos después Naruto no lo soporto más y eyaculo dentro de ella soltado un profundo gruñido, y Sakura debilitada por el nuevo orgasmo se dejo caer sobre el rubio…

Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio descanso escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón –¿Sigues enojado? –le pregunto en un susurro.

–Un poco, estaré enojado toda la semana, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Ella soltó una risita tonta y le dijo.

–Estas en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos siempre, incluso en estos momentos estas dentro de mi cuerpo, estamos unidos de todas las maneras posibles, ya no deberías tener dudas.

Naruto la abrazo arropando a ambos con la sabana, beso dulcemente la frente de la joven y murmuro –Y tú no necesitas que una carta de un extraño te suba el autoestima, tú eres maravillosa en todo lo que haces Sakura-chan.

Sakura sonrió levemente, cuando Naruto hablaba bien de ella sentía que lo amaba mas.

–Además de ser talentosa, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, claro que también eres bastante necia, –Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño y él soltó una risita, –pero aun así y aunque te guste darme puñetazos en mi pobre cerebro, o en las mañanas me quieras arrancar las ojeras para que me levante de la cama, no es como si fueras mi mamá, porque yo me quiero casar contigo, ¿a ti te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Ella levanto la cara completamente impresionada, se movió acomodándose a un lado del rubio y dijo lo único que le llego a la mente.

–¿Eh?

Naruto soltó una risita, –no respondas ahora, piénsalo y cuando regrese volveremos a hablar sobre esto.

Uzumaki salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

–Tranquila, no es algo del momento, he querido decírtelo desde el primer beso de aquel diciembre.

–Naruto. –murmuro conmovida.

–No digas nada ahora, porque quiero disfrutar de tu "si quiero", con champán y esas cosas de aromas que le pones a la tina.

Sakura lo observaba vestirse, seguía impresionada, en más de una ocasión ella se había preguntado cuando el baka de Naruto pensaba pedirle matrimonio, pero el rubio lo soltó en el momento menos esperado dejándole el cerebro congelado.

–Ya tengo que irme, Kiba y Sai deben estar furiosos, me responderás cuando regrese.

Ya completamente vestido, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y antes de salir a la calle supo que Sakura al fin reacciono porque la escucho decir desde la habitación.

–¡Baka sin anillo no me casare!

–¡Ya lo tengo lo veras cuando regrese!

Corrió memorizando que debía comprar un anillo antes de volver a verla.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Naruto llego a la entrada de Konoha se sorprendió de que Kiba y Sai aun lo estuvieran esperando, vaya que se había quedado mucho tiempo desde que les dijo que solo iría por algunas cosas.

–¿Donde demonios estabas? -estalló Kiba.

Naruto se rasco la nuca soltado una risita tonta.

–Tienes la cremallera abierta. –le aviso Sai.

Naruto se apresuro a subírsela, –Es que… me detuve a hacer pipi, ¡si eso fue!. –invento vacilante.

–¿Y te tardaste una hora? –pregunto Sai extrañado ya que él lo hacía en menos de un minuto.

–¡Hueles a sexo!, –lo acuso el castaño sin ningún preámbulo.

Naruto salto de la impresión, –¡¿ehh, como demonios sabes eso?.-chillo.

Kiba olfateo moviendo sus naricita, –estas impregnado con el olor de Sakura en su más pura esencia, es… embriagador, es… exquisito.

–¡¿QUEEEE?!, ¡DEPRAVADO ALÉJATE DE MI Y DEJA DE HABLAR DE MI NOVIA COMO SI QUISIERAS COMÉRTELA!.

Kiba siguió olfateándolo y Naruto se enfureció, –¡andando o te meteré un rasengan en el trasero!.

El rubio se adelanto y Kiba lo siguió, –¡no escaparas a mi olfato es el mejor del mundo!.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –grito Naruto saltando de árbol en árbol mientras Kiba lo perseguía.

–¡Por kami-sama si Sakura sabe a como huele es divina!.

–¡RASENGAN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** En serio jodieron la pagina, me enoja muchísimo tener que toparme con estas "parejitas" que ya mencione, pero ya le agarre la vuelta a la cosa, en la parte: "Plus includes" pongan donde dice ("characters A" Naruto ) y en ("characters B" Sakura) luego en la parte de "Without except" pongan donde dice ("characters A" Hinata ) y en ("characters B" Sasuke) y luego **apply, **si hacen eso le saldrán solo los fics NaruSaku, ósea como estaba antes.

Bueno mientras se me pasa la rabia díganme si les gusto o no este fic jajaja…


End file.
